Of Lychee and Blueberry
by celengdebu
Summary: School AU. Joe tak pernah berniat terlalu akrab dengan siapapun, apalagi penghuni kelas yang bertingkah aneh. Tapi Marvelous memang tak pernah bisa menarik kepalanya dari urusan orang lain. Marvelous/Joe. Sekilas Sid/Joe.


Disclaimer : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. TOEI.

Own nothing but story

.

* * *

.

Bagaimanapun dia berniat mengacuhkan, Joe tak bisa mengelak jika makhluk bernama Marv itu memang sungguh aneh, kalau tak mau disebut gila. Duduk di baris kiri tiga kursi dari jendela kelas, terlihat amat mencolok dari segala penjuru. Mata bulat besar, rambut mencuat di sana-sini dan cara tertawanya seperti gonggongan anjing. Memakai pelindung lengan serta mantel panjang sewarna yang sengaja tak dilepas meski sedang berada di dalam ruangan, dasinya acak-acakan, seragamnya terlipat dengan ujung menyembul keluar dari garis ikat pinggang, belum lagi cara duduk yang jumawa tanpa mengindahkan teguran dari tiap guru yang selalu memukulkan penggaris mereka ke atas meja.

"Marvelous!"

Tempo bicaranya begitu cepat, menjawab tanpa berpikir, dan mengunyah bagaikan beruang. Herannya, tak seorangpun mengeluh hingga Joe merasa bahwa dia satu-satunya yang menganggap Marv bukan manusia biasa. Bukan dia tak suka melihat penampilan Marv atau warna rambutnya yang hampir tak pernah sama. Joe hanya ingin bersikap biasa dan cukup mengenal namanya tanpa harus memperhatikan apakah Marv masuk ke dalam kelas atau sengaja alpa tanpa alasan jelas. Joe benar-benar tak ingin peduli.

Sayangnya itu sulit.

Seperti takdir, mungkin, saat Joe mati-matian mengutuk jemarinya yang masuk tergesa-gesa dalam kotak undian kelompok tugas sejarah kuno di tangan Ahim, yang berujung dia dan Marv berada pada tim yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. Joe ingin protes tapi ketua kelasnya yang manis itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya segera bergabung dengan Marv di sudut kelas.

Joe mengerjap heran karena pemuda itu malah memandangnya dengan senyum miring yang sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Mata besar Marv melirik dari helaian poni. Satu, dua detik. Dagu Marv mendarat di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk membelakangi papan tulis, lurus menghadap Joe yang nyaris menjatuhkan pensilnya saat pemuda itu perlahan mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Marv hanya menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanannya sembari menggeser dua lembar kertas ke depan Joe, membuat sang empunya meja merunduk memperhatikan, tak menggubris perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa Marv seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya jika Joe mencoba menyela.

"Matamu bagus."

Berjengit, Joe mendongak—"Apa?"

"Kubilang, matamu bagus."

Joe memandang bagaimana kertas-kertas itu terambil dan diserahkan padanya, mengangguk sekilas sebelum berterima kasih. Marv balas menatap, masih dengan cengir khasnya selagi beranjak keluar dari bangku dan berdiri di samping Joe. Sebelah lengannya menyibak helaian poni Joe ke satu arah dan menahannya dengan klip di atas pelipis.

"Begitu lebih baik," Marv terkekeh renyah, "Sampai ketemu setengah jam lagi."

Kemudian dia pergi sambil bersenandung dan melompati jendela seperti seekor cheetah. Joe meraba kepalanya dan menggeleng tak paham pada pemuda beralis tebal itu.

Memang aneh, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

.

* * *

"Kurasa lebih baik dipotong saja," Marv lewat di depannya saat Joe hendak menyesap lemon dingin dari kaleng yang baru keluar dari mesin penjual minuman. Pemuda itu menengadah bingung.

"Aku suka rambut ini."

"Kalau begitu, ikat ke belakang," Marv berjongkok santai di pagar pembatas halaman setinggi pinggang Joe yang mendengus tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Namun Marv masih bergeming di sana meski isi kaleng Joe sudah tandas terminum dan tuna sandwichnya tertelan habis. Sorotnya tajam seperti mengancam, membuat bulu tengkuk Joe berdiri terbalik karena mata itu sungguh-sungguh mengirim aura dominan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Bukan urusanmu~"

"Kh...!"

Marv menyeringai.

Ketika esoknya Joe datang memanggul ranselnya dengan muka masam dan rambut terkuncir tinggi, Marv hanya duduk mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, tangan terlipat di belakang kepala dan nyengir lebar menyambutnya duduk.

"Yo."

"Berisik."

.

* * *

Gontai, Joe berjalan ke bangku di sudut lapangan dan mendaratkan dirinya sambil menghela napas, satu kaki terangkat dan ditekuk di atas bangku selagi Joe sibuk mengurai tali sepatu. Sebuah bola basket bergulir pelan membentur tiang bangku lalu menggelinding ke arah berlawanan.

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku~" Marv memutar bola itu diantara dua tangan, juga melempar kekeh jumawa pada teman-temannya yang merayakan kemenangan dengan antusias meski hanya mengisi jam kosong. Pemuda di depannya melengos malas serta tampak fokus memijat betisnya sambil mengerenyit.

Marv memiringkan kepala, "Bekas jatuh waktu merebut bola tadi? Masih sakit?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, digesernya sepatu yang sudah dilepas ke pinggir tiang.

"Mau kubantu ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Yang mendorongku bukan kamu dan aku tidak perlu dibantu," dengus Joe, mencoba meraih handuknya dan berdiri agak terhuyung. Marv membuang bola di tangannya entah kemana dan balas berkacak pinggang melihat Joe membawa sepatunya menuju pintu keluar, berjalan tertatih—tampak menyeret kakinya yang lebam di salah satu lutut.

Dan Joe pun berjengit sewaktu sebelah lengannya disentak untuk melingkari sepasang bahu, pergelangannya digerut erat dan memaksanya bersandar tanpa banyak bicara. Joe hendak menepis namun pemiliknya menoleh dengan sorot mengancam yang sungguh-sungguh tak bisa dibantah.

Membuang muka, Joe menurut dipapah hingga jauh dari keriuhan, sepatunya dijinjing ragu di lengan yang tak dipegangi oleh Marv. Pandangannya lurus pada lantai serta kakinya yang telanjang, sesekali bergerak merenggangkan jarak walau Marv langsung menariknya mendekat. Postur pemuda itu memang tidak begitu besar, tapi kemampuannya melakukan _defense_ dan bagaimana Marv selalu berhasil menghalangi siapapun yang berniat membidik ring, menekan balik, juga berlari tanpa terlihat terengah, membuat Joe harus mengakui jika pemuda itu tidak serapuh kelihatannya.

"Jangan terpesona begitu," sahut Marv dengan taring menyembul diantara bibirnya, "Kau bisa jatuh cinta kalau memandang terlalu lama."

Joe buru-buru berpaling sambil mengumpat.

.

* * *

"Apa itu?"

Marv melompat ke atas kursi, sejenak melupakan makan siangnya untuk berjongkok sembari melirik curiga pada Joe yang tak sempat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya, dengan tatapan kosong dan mencoba berkelit.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Marv tak menjawab, telunjuknya masih menuding pada benda mirip kartu yang dipegang Joe.

"Apa itu?"

Menghela napas karena yakin Marv tak akan mau enyah kecuali mendapat penjelasan, Joe memilih untuk menyerah. Diputar-putarnya benda itu seraya matanya melipir ke samping.

"Kenang-kenangan dari seorang _senpai_, tidak sengaja terbawa," Joe membaliknya agar Marv bisa melihat apa yang tertulis di permukaan. Hanya lambang _spade_ dan sebaris tulisan dengan nama seseorang dalam huruf romaji. "Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Masa?" Marv mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi, "Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau benda itu bukan sekedar kenang-kenangan."

Joe mendelik, "Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa?"

"_Senpai_, eh?"

"..."

Detik berikutnya kartu itu sudah berada di tangan kanan Marv yang merebutnya dalam sekali sambaran. Joe mematung tak paham, tapi refleksnya langsung bekerja begitu melihat Marv turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Oi! Kembalikan!"

Marv menggeser bingkai hingga terbuka, membiarkan angin bertiup masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengacungkan kartu itu diantara dua jarinya. Melipatnya jadi dua.

"_Sore jya_."

Marv merobeknya tepat di tengah-tengah lalu merentangkan telapak tangannya, membuang serpihan kertas itu keluar jendela. Mata Joe membelalak, disambarnya kerah Marv keras-keras serta bersiap mengayunkan tinjunya ke hidung pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ternyata bukan cuma 'seorang _senpai_' kan?" Marv terkekeh renyah di depan kepalan tangan Joe yang mulai merah. Dan tanpa mengacuhkan sorot tajam yang sanggup menelannya hidup-hidup, Marv merogoh saku seragamnya, menarik keluar kartu _spade_ milik Joe yang masih utuh tanpa terlipat sedikitpun. Senyum miringnya mengembang melihat ekspresi Joe yang terkejut.

Saat cengkeraman di kerahnya melunak, Marv mencondongkan kepala menuju telinga Joe seraya jari-jarinya menyelipkan kartu di saku pemuda itu.

"_A little honesty never hurt_," bisik Marv, menepuk kepala Joe dan berjalan menjauh.

.

* * *

Alis Joe berkerut menyatu, berusaha keras untuk tak menggubris bisik-bisik dan tawa teman-temannya ketika melewati koridor dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung bermantel merah darah berdiri menjulang di atas pagar. Ahim menutup mulutnya dengan kotak _flute_ sembari terkikik dan Joe tahu itu bukan ditujukan untuk alasan mengapa Marv harus memakai mantel di hari sepanas ini, atau mengapa Marv yang harusnya ikut klub basket harus berada di koridor ruang musik, melainkan pada sejumlah benda di tangan Marv yang tampak membumbung tinggi menarik perhatian.

"Suruh dia turun, Joe-_san_..." Ahim menarik ujung seragam Joe, berbisik, "Sebelum guru piket menghukumnya lari keliling."

"Kenapa aku?"

Ahim tersenyum manis, "Karena aku yang minta?"

Mengusap bulu tengkuknya yang berdiri, Joe memisahkan diri dari klubnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku sementara satu lagi menudingkan lembar notnya ke wajah Marv yang masih betah berdiri di atas sana.

"Turun," perintah Joe, "Dan lepaskan balon-balon itu."

"Eh, kenapa? Kan lucu."

"Memangnya kau anak kecil?" Joe mengerenyit, tapi sikapnya makin membuat cengiran Marv bertambah lebar. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sejajar kepala Joe yang bergeming bingung.

"Kata seorang anak yang membelinya bersamaku di luar sana, benda ini bisa menghibur jika kita sedang bersedih," Marv mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke gerbang depan lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Joe, "Nih, untukmu."

Joe melongo. Tak sempat berkata apapun karena pemuda itu terlanjur memaksa jari-jarinya terbuka dan menggenggamkan empat utas tali sebelum melompat turun dan pergi sambil bersiul-siul.

"Oi! Tunggu!" teriak Joe tak terima, mukanya berangsur pucat antara ingin marah dan ingin mengubur diri ke tanah saat sebentuk lengan kembali menarik ujung seragamnya, pelan. Joe melirik canggung dan kepala Ahim pun menyembul dari balik pundaknya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

.

* * *

Joe menggigit tepian esnya, mengulum perlahan rasa blueberry samar sembari melayangkan pandangan pada semak rimbun di sekeliling sungai, landasan berumput tempatnya duduk menumpu tangan di atas lutut. Marv terlentang di sebelahnya, menyesap es beraroma leci, kepalanya berbantal lengan dan sesekali menguap. Dua buah ransel tergolek bersama mantel merah Marv. Tak bersuara, pemuda itu mengangkat esnya ke udara, warna putih gading beradu dengan langit sore yang belum sepenuhnya berganti oranye.

Cahaya matahari memantul di permukaan sungai seperti percikan mengilap. Joe meluruskan kaki, rasa hangat ditambah semilir angin terasa sungguh nyaman untuk melampiaskan penatnya usai diisengi Marv. Entah setan mana yang menyuruhnya mengekor ketika pemuda itu menculik ranselnya keluar gerbang sekolah, menyeret kaki dengan sebal serta hanya mendengus karena gagal mengejar dan malah terbawa ke tempat ini tanpa sadar. Marv berada di bawah sana, memamerkan ransel Joe sementara lengan memeluk gundukan makanan. _Onigiri_, _croissant_, termasuk dua batang es yang kini bersisa separuh di tangan masing-masing.

"Balonnya diambil Ahim," celetuk Joe tiba-tiba, terganggu oleh hening bercampur fakta bahwa sedari tadi Mav tidak bereaksi, "Biasanya mereka akan langsung menghindar kalau aku sedang tak ingin bicara, tapi kau ini nekat sekali."

"Aku bukan orang biasa," Marv menyahut cuek, "Lagipula kau cukup mudah untuk didekati."

Joe mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Jangan dipikir aku tak pernah merasa kehilangan," bunyi kunyahan di mulut Marv berangsur memelan, "Setiap orang punya cerita sendiri-sendiri. Bukan hanya aku atau kamu. Mungkin mereka bisa berpura-pura tersenyum saat bersedih, tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong."

"Kau juga seperti itu," sambar Joe cepat, "Apa itu berarti kau selalu murung sepanjang hari?"

"Entah ya~" Marv menyangga lehernya lebih rendah seraya melirik Joe dengan sebelah mata tertutup, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu melengos, esnya digigit sebal, "Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi mata."

Marv terbahak, tubuhnya ditegakkan hati-hati agar esnya tidak jatuh ke rerumputan. Joe tetap acuh dan memilih untuk memperhatikan bagaimana sungai di depannya agak beriak terdorong angin, sejenak tak menggubris keadaan dan refleks tersentak begitu tangkai es Marv tersodor menghalangi hidungnya.

"Ini lebih manis daripada blueberry," tukas Marv, mengedikkan dagu, "Coba saja."

Mendelik seolah benda itu beracun, Joe terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memiringkan kepala dan membuka mulut perlahan. Digigitnya sedikit bongkahan es yang tergerus tak berbentuk oleh gigi Marv, berkedip mencerna, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Sini minta bagianmu."

"Heh?" Joe menyingkir enggan, "Pamrih sekali."

"Tidak ada yang bilang esnya gratis," Marv menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, Joe berdecak sembari mengulurkan tangkai esnya ke depan mulut Marv yang langsung menangkup besar-besar hingga Joe mengerang protes.

"Jangan pelit, aku kan sudah banyak membantu," Marv menyesap lelehan sirup leci di tangan kanannya, "Berterimakasihlah sedikit."

"Aku tidak minta dibantu, kau saja yang keras kepala," kilah Joe, menghindari sabetan Marv yang masih mengincar satu gigitan lagi, tinjunya hendak terayun menggapai pucuk hidung Marv saat pemuda itu membuka mulut, bersiap melahap hingga Joe buru-buru menarik tangannya dengan horor.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," keluhnya, memasang raut kesal, "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Marv—yang merebahkan diri tanpa bantalan kepala diantara rumput, memejamkan mata dan bergumam, "Memanggilku dengan nama saja sudah cukup kok."

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku," Marv menolak mengulang, "Bukan hal yang sulit kan?"

Mengerutkan kening, pemuda itu melipirkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari kalimat sanggahan selagi Marv balas menyilangkan kaki dan membuka sebelah matanya dengan tak senang, "Kok lama? Aku keburu tidur nih."

Joe mendesis sewot, "Kenapa aku harus...aish!" sergahnya, berbalik memercikkan cairan es biru muda dari bongkahan yang mulai mencair, sekilas terlihat menggeleng meski akhirnya menyahut nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ma..." panggil Joe, "Marvelous."

Pemuda di sebelahnya pun menyeringai puas dan kembali terpejam, "Gemanya enak sekali."

"Brengsek."

.

* * *

.

-fin


End file.
